


pathetic good boy

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, I will add more tags soon, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, Ten and Johnny are dating, degrading, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: the truth is, kunhang had spilled everything to ten earlier that evening – the way johnny smelt so fucking good when he leaned in for a hug, the way he can't help but look south when johnny has grey sweats on, the outline of his dick tempting kunhang so much, but most importantly..the way he sees johnny like a dad.or.. ten helps kunhang out with his little developing crush ;)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	pathetic good boy

**Author's Note:**

> started writing last june ,, left it for ages & finished it today :D 
> 
> creds to my bestie who helped w the dialogue for some of it

ten and kunhang were currently hanging out in the younger's flat, sprawled out on the mattress that'd been pushed to the corner, covered with piles of pillows and a single plushie that yukhei had given him last christmas sat in the centre.

the flat was nothing special – as soon as you entered through the front door you were in kunhang's bedroom, which was decorated with small flatwarming gifts his mates had given him. kunhang was still yet to have curtains, but overall the place looked homely. there were doors on the left that lead to a small kitchen space, and another to his bathroom, both being fucking freezing as soon as you enter, so ten begged him to have his matress on the other side of his room, placing a small electric heater near so kunhang can stay warm.

the younger had been online shopping, searching for a bed frame he could set up (or get kun to do for him) but ten shut off his phone, saying the mattress on the floor was a nice touch. kunhang didn't know what ten was on about though – the man lived in an almost mansion, queen sized bed and an ensuite bathroom. the man even had a fucking balcony. talk about mattresses on the floor.

kunhang moved in near last december though, and now it was summer. instead of an electric heater kunhang had the window wide open and a fan shoved to his side, blowing warm air on the two bodies currently sweating on his mattress. yes, he took ten's advice and kept the mattress on the ground. their cat, louis, was at the foot of kunhang's bed rubbing against the soles of his feet until the cat got bored and strolled away from the two, occupying himself with a small fly that had somehow managed to get in.

despite ten coming all the way to hang out with kunhang however, the man next to him was laughing away, smiling brightly at the man on the other end of the phone, laying on his stomach just so he can have his ass perched high in the air, all to impress:

johnny.

since moving to korea, kunhang had gotten to know johnny pretty well – he was ten's boyfriend after all. johnny was tall with long flowing hair, the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled, he managed to make anybody laugh despite language barriers. the man was practically perfect. despite taeyong leading their dance group, johnny was the leader of the pack, he was at the top of the hierarchy, the top of the food chain. everyone was johnny's bitch. fuck, even yukhei is whipped for the man. it was no surprise that kunhang would develop a little crush on him too.

he listened to the way ten and johnny would talk in english to one another, all laughs and smiles, just so fucking domestic. kunhang felt as if he was intruding despite laying in his own home. one side of him wondered why ten had come all the way to his flat just to talk to his boyfriend on facetime when he could've stayed at home and spent time with johnny, y'know, in their own home. but the other half of him, three quarters of him even, liked hearing them speak, enjoyed nosing in on their relationship and listen to johnny's deep voice over the phone – it sent shivers up his spine.

it felt naughty when they started asking what eachother were wearing, beginning to lower their voices and tease eachother. it felt so wrong with kunhang lying there next to ten, listening in on it all but at the same time it excited kunhang to the point where he was trying not to grow hard in his shorts, unsure of what to do with his hands so he kept them under his black tank top, fingertips trailing up and down his abs.

“hendery's with me.” ten smirked teasingly, tongue between his teeth. giving a glance towards kunhang with a mischievous look in his eyes, ten pointed the camera so the both of them could be seen together. kunhang felt his face heat up.

“hey there.” johnny spoke in english, pushing his hair back which caused his bare arm to flex.

kunhang felt his throat go dry, swallowing at the sight before clearing his throat. “h-hi.”

“hendery's been telling me about some of the fantasies he's had involving you, johnny.” ten chimed, looking next to him and watching the way kunhang's eyes have gone wide as disks.

the truth is, kunhang had spilled everything to ten earlier that evening – the way johnny smelt so fucking good when he leaned in for a hug, the way he can't help but look south when johnny has grey sweats on, the outline of his dick tempting kunhang so much, but most importantly..

the way he sees johnny like a dad.

it sends shivers down his spine when he witnesses johnny scold ten like he's some sort of child, disciplining him until ten goes quiet, much unlike his bratty self. kunhang's cheeks turn rosy when johnny offers to buy mark something in the store, smiling in satisfaction when mark's face lights up in delight. just the way johnny's house is a home for everybody to roam around, like his babies, the man asleep sat up against the couch like such an old man. it's all so oddly hot to kunhang. the way he walks around shirtless in the mornings, kissing ten or taeyong shamelessly in front of everybody but wearing these tatty old slippers that look dreadful. the way he takes people on trips in his huge car, makes breakfast for whoever decides to stay round that day, the way he says “hi horny, i'm johnny.” it just files kunhang so much until he's close to exploding.

“does hendery want to tell me about these fantasies?”

the man's voice brought hendery back to their current situation. with his mouth agape, kunhang struggled to form any words, staring into ten's eyes with a mixture of i'm going to fucking kill you and please help me.

ten slid that little shit eating grin back on his lips before replying to johnny. “let's just say he has some pet names you'd like to call him.” and before kunhang could complain, ten piped up again, “brainstorm ideas together. i need to pee.” before plopping his phone onto the mattress and getting up.

kunhang stared at ten with the most panicked face, but the older didn't even noticed as he bounced his way to the bathroom, ass jiggling in those tiny ass shorts he wore.

“decided you're gonna hide from me?” johnny's voice played through ten's phone. glancing at the screen, kunhang shuffled down from his position against the pillows and layed his head next to ten's phone.

he replied in awkward english, “maybe.”

“make sure you can see me then.” all johnny could see on the other end was just the light projecting from the lightbulb on the ceiling, so he decided to look elsewhere in his own bedroom, body on show for kunhang to see.

kunhang nodded at johnny's words, mumbling a quiet fuck when he realised johnny couldn't actually see the action. “i can.”

“good. you liked it when i called you a good boy, i remember. did you like that?” kunhang blushed at the words johnny spoke directly to him.

kunhang hesitated for a moment before replying, “..i did.”

the hum johnny let out caused tingles to rise in kunhang's core. the man spoke up again, “but i also recall you enjoying a bit of degrading.” he smirked directly into the camera, causing kunhang to press his face into the mattress in embarrassment.

“why does everyone remember that but me??” the situation they were referring to was the party they'd held at johnny's house for somebody's birthday – kunhang remembers fuck all. ten, johnny and even yukhei had a drunk kunhang held down to the floor of the living room, arms pinned above his head as the three threw degrading words at him, teasing the skin of his stomach until kunhang had to be grounded by ten's soothing words. the only reason he can recite the scene now is because a giggling yukhei had told him the story a few days after it occured.

“i wish you remembered.” johnny chuckled. the image of johnny seeing kunhang in such a state made him flush even more in embarrassment.

kunhang slowly turned his head towards the phone that laid there, “i mean, ten hyung showed me a picture.” it was true, somebody even had the audacity to get a photo from the scene, kunhang's face flushed and hair in his eyes while the three tease the fuck out of him.

“really now? did you see how much you enjoyed it? pathetic boy.”

johnny's words turned sharp at the end, causing kunhang to blush even more at the harshness. “don't..”

“so you like both, huh..” johnny mumbled more to himself than kunhang. the younger had grown turned on in the space of minutes, pressing against the mattress with hope that ten won't waltz in and witness his growing hard on.

“i mean, maybe..” kunhang replied, biting his lip.

“well what did you want to call me? i'm guessing you have an idea.” johnny asked, head tilting off into another direction, his thick neck baring for kunhang to oggle at.

kunhang's eyes widened in panic at the words, fumbling on his words as he began to speak, “no, no. i really don't.” he paused for johnny's response, but hesitated when nothing came out of the older, unimpressed by kunhang's lame excuse. “i mean, i told ten hyung that... i see you as another dad, but it also makes me feel weird. then ten hyung told me that maybe i feel safe around you, but like.. find you.. y'know..”

“hot?”

kunhang let out a squawk. “yeah, that. and now it makes a bit more sense.” his lips fall open in disbelief that he of all people spilled all of that just then.

there was a small pause between them, until johnny smirked again. “so, you're telling me you want to call me daddy?”

kunhang's eyes grew impossibly wider at the thought, buffering before shouting, “no! i don't- that's embarrassing!”

“you can try it.” johnny replied coolly, eyebrow raising. the difference between the older's chill demeanour and kunhang's flustered self was down right pathetic.

kunhang grew hesitant at the idea, wondering whether this was all bullshit or he should actually consider trying it out. he peeked at johnny for help, long bangs and wide dark eyes coming into view on johnny's screen, causing him to let out a chuckle of amusement at kunhang's cuteness.

johnny looked at him encouragingly, “only if you're okay with it though.”

there was a long pause, mostly being because kunhang had hoped ten would walk in now, holding his breath while he impatiently waited. however, ten never entered, the younger giving in, shoulder's slumping. “i can't.” he hid his face once again away from johnny's view.

“that's alright.” johnny hummed.

the sound of the running taps could be heard as ten took his merry time washing his hands. “how's it going~?”

“good~!” johnny replied for kunhang. “did he hear me?”

“i dunno.” kunhang mumbled, face pressed into his mattress. soon ten came back in, flopping back onto the mattress and appearing onto johnny's screen like an egg.

johnny grinned at him, “i've figured out that hendery likes being called a good boy and a pathetic one.”

“ooh, duality.” ten's eyebrows wiggled at the ’newly discovered information.’

the two carried on talking between themselves, completely ignoring hendery's flushed, bothered self pressed into the mattress next to ten. he had no clue what the two were currently saying, too busy running his thoughts back to johnny calling him a pathetic boy and ordering kunhang to call him daddy. kunhang huffed.

“come over now?” kunhang's ears perked up at ten's question, lifting his head up to gaze at the two, hair tangled in front of his eyes.

“yeah, sure. why not?” as casual as the conversation seemed, kunhang can tell by now they mean sex by the glint in ten's eye and the thickness of johnny's voice. kunhang internally panicked. “i'll be there in ten, love you.” then the facetime ended, only ten's giggles to be heard.

“in ten..” he sighed happily at the thought of johnny coming soon, but also the thought of johnny cumming inside ten, almost forgetting that he's literally in kunhang's flat, right next to kunhang. looking over at the younger, he smiled happily. “he's coming over.”

all kunhang could respond with was a pathetic low whine in despair, the man he just had sexy talk with coming over. to his place. his small ass place that johnny had never even been to before.

ten sat up, holding onto kunhang's arm and tugging up the younger. “where's your comb?”

kunhang raised an eyebrow, looking around before spotting the object in the middle of the floor. retrieving the item and handing it to the older, ten began combing the dark brown hair that just about come past kunhang's eyes. drawing his hair back, ten took a clip from kunhang's small desk and clipped his hair back.

“what's with the nice treatment?” kunhang asked curiously, turning when ten tapped his shoulder and held a hair tie out for kunhang to tie ten's hair up, the younger gathering his long blonde hair and tying it into a small bun.

“didnt you hear, silly? we're blowing johnny.”

”what??”

ten couldn't help the giggles that left his lips. “he just texted. he's outside.”

kunhang panicked, scrambling to hide under his covers despite the sweltering night heat. he felt ten rise from the mattress, stepping over the lump under the covers to stroll over to the door, opening it for when johnny reaches kunhang's flat.

from his position under the covers, kunhang heard the coming footsteps, ten's noise in excitement when johnny entered. he also heard the sound of a kiss, then the running tap as johnny washed his hands. the two shared quiet words from the bathroom, chuckling at something kunhang couldn't hear, too scared to face ten's boyfriend.

“make yourself at home.” ten chimed, coming back to land on kunhang roughly, causing the younger underneath him to groan in pain. rolling next to the lump, ten sat up and watched his boyfriend lovingly as he entered the bedroom again.

“what's going on?” kunhang mumbled, curious to why the room had gone silent.

“oh.” ten started, “louis is just giving him the stare down- he does that when new people come round."

kunhang heard johnny hum, much more real and low than the ones he'd listened to on the phone with the older. “where's the man himself?” johnny asked jokingly, coming closer to the two, each step panicking kunhang further and further.

“i dunno..” ten played along. “how about here?” ten suddenly yanked the blanket off of kunhang, exposing him to the both. kunhang's head shot up in shock, wide eyes staring into johnny's own.

“helloo!” kunhang couldn't help the embarrassed laughs that leave his mouth, considering whether to yank the covers back up and hide forever or not. knowing that the man standing right in front of him knows that kunhang has fantasized about him, he just wants to melt into the ground to disappear forever.

ten suddenly crawled to the end of the bed, taking a pillow with him. “pretend i'm not here” he bit into the pillow, attempting to hide his excited grin as he leaned his back against the wall.

“what??" kunhang kept laughing, looking between them quickly then quieting down when he saw the look on johnny's face. he was serious.

johnny's knelt down next to kunhang, offering a hand to help him sit up before murmuring in his ear, “we can do this, only if you want to. if not, we can forget about it all and watch a movie. your pick.”

the look in johnny's eyes were something kunhang had never experienced before. if he backed out now, he's sure he'll never get a chance like this again – to have his own face this close to johnny's, to have him murmuring in his ear like this, to be able to spot each indent in his skin and have johnny's breath fanning on the side of his neck, causing him to shudder. kunhang nodded shortly. “i want to..”

pleased with the younger's response, johnny took kunhang's chin in his fingers, tilting his head up. “strip for me.”

and that kunhang does, even building up the courage to gaze into johnny's eyes as he does so. even with their gazes locked, the feeling of awkwardness never subsided, churning in kunhang's stomach as he struggled to keep his eyes on johnny's own, dazed orbs. first off was his tank top, tossing it to the side. then next came the shorts, fingertips dancing around the hem as his gaze lowered embarrassingly at the thought of not just johnny, but ten too in all his naked glory. soon realising he could no longer see johnny's facial expression, kunhang quickly looked up, pleading with his eyes to keep the shorts on, which johnny's own gaze softened at, silently allowing him to do so.

kunhang scrambled to his knees shortly after, hands reaching up hesitantly before placing each palm on the sides of johnny's thighs, fingertips sinking into the cotton of his sweats. the grey sweats. the ones kunhang had fantasized about countless times, staring right back at him currently. gulping, kunhang glanced up at the older for any further instructions.

“i'll guide you.” johnny's hushed words relaxed kunhang, tensed shoulders melting as johnny fumbled expertly with the ties of his sweatpants, watching with wide eyes as kunhang never imagined he'd become eye level with the bulge in johnny's pants.

once the sweats come down, piling to johnny's ankles kunhang suppressed a gulp, staring at the dick that was now hanging thickly in front of kunhang's face. he couldn't help but freeze up, heart jumping in his chest from a mixture of excitement and nerves – he was big even when he was soft. inching his face closer ever so slowly, kunhang caught the musky scent of johnny's body, eyes fluttering shut when he felt tingles in his core from how good he smelled. 

“if you can get me hard on your own, i'll give you a treat for being a good boy.” there it was again, good boy. kunhang's toes curled at the words, pressing a cheek against johnny's thigh to ground himself for a moment. just hearing the words leave johnny's lips in person made his blood rush south. all he wanted now was to please the older, wanted nothing more than to get him hard. so lifting his head, kunhang hesitantly reached a hand up to johnny's soft cock, brushing it with his fingertips before fully giving in and holding it in his palm. it felt like an honour, to be knelt between johnny's thighs, to even get to see the older stripped from those sweats that drove kunhang mad. but now they were gone, it didn't help his situation, only made it worse now all those fantasies and dreams of what johnny's cock looked, felt, smelled like have become a reality. now what was just left, was to taste. 

parting his lips, kunhang meekly licked the head experimentally, nose twitching at the salty taste on his pallette. he didn't give in though, continuing to lick, even becoming bold enough to kiss up and down johnny's cock, short desperate huffs leaving his nostrils as his brows furrowed, all his senses becoming overwhelmed with johnny. however, as much as he left open mouthed kisses under the head and licked the slit, kunhang noticed that johnny wasn't becoming hard. glancing up with wide eyes, the older grabbed the tuff of hair at the back of kunhang's head and pulled him away, causing him to gape in confusion. 

“ten.” soon, the man that was merely watching in the corner slid up to kunhang's side, gazing up at johnny obediently. “show him how it's done.” 

before kunhang could even process what was happening, ten was now holding onto johnny's cock, he was now the one kissing up his shaft and jerking him to full hardness. it was a sight, ten's dark gaze as he took the head in his mouth, sucking as his hand got to work moving up and down subtly, even squeezing every now and then. the encouraging hums and sounds that would leave johnny's lips would soon drive kunhang mad, growing needy in seconds. ten pulled off with a pop, smirking in victory as he pumped the older's hardened cock. 

“good job, kitten.” ten even had the audacity to purr, keening into the hand that came down to stroke his tied back hair. soon though, ten was crawling back, the attention leaving him and falling back onto kunhang. 

“that's how you do it, got it?” johhny's cold gaze wasn't helping, kunhang's head dropping as he humiliated him in english. nodding slightly, kunhang shuffled forward again, bracing himself for what's to come next. “looks like i'll have to teach you how to suck cock.” 

looking up with desperate eyes, kunhang struggled to form words, a helpless plea leaving his parted lips. then, johnny's large hands came down to caress his reddening cheek, stroking it sympathetically, fingertips brushing the shell of his pink ear. next, the clip ten hand slid into kunhang's hair to hold his bangs back was taken out, replaced by johnny's fingers that carded through his bangs soothingly. “start with just the tip.”

nodding, understanding, kunhang brought his lips to the head of johnny's cock, licking it before wrapping his lips around him, blinking up at the older for reassurance before beginning to suck. his hands that were once scrambling for life on his shorts were now reaching up on their own, one wrapping around the base of johnny's cock and the other bracing his thick thigh. “now, relax your jaw. breathe through your nose.” 

squeezing his lids shut, kunhang took a moment to collect himself, taking some slow deep breaths before inching down on johnny's dick, coating it with the amounts of saliva kunhang was producing. 

“that's it, you can do it. good boy.” there it was again. kunhang couldn't help but sputter, the words rumbling in the younger's rushing ears. the hand that was placed in his hair tightened, causing kunhang to let out a muffled pathetic sound around johnny's cock, who let out a low moan before tugging kunhang's head back. 

“you can't handle it?” johnny spat, tugging at the roots of kunhang's head until the younger was baring his neck, staring up at johnny with those wide eyes. he suddenly felt way more exposed than he was just moments ago. “you can't take a little praise without going crazy, stupid boy.” 

biting his lip, kunhang's eyes glossed over, thighs squeezing together. it didn't take much for johnny to notice kunhang's reaction, his occupied hand tugging kunhang's head back even further so johnny could slap his blushing cheek softly, just enough to leave a light sting. 

gasping, kunhang failed to keep his eyes open, lids fluttering shut as johnny gripped his jaw harshly. “guess you're gonna have to learn the hard way.” 

kunhang didn't have time to react, eyes shooting open when johnny's rough hands slid through kunhang's hair to grip onto his scalp, hips driving forward until johnny's cock was breaching his open lips. looking up at the older with a begging gaze, he gaped in shock as johnny's dick slid in and out of his mouth, the slick sounds reaching kunhang's ears and filling the room. scrambling for purchase, the younger grabbed onto johnny's hard, tensed thighs, unsure of exactly what he was pleading for. johnny never halted his movements though, kept rolling his hips and letting out those grunts that kunhang grew weak for. breathing sharp intakes through his nose, the younger used all his strength to look johnny in the eyes, brows furrowing as he attempted to take him further. to his dismay however johnny pulled him off his cock causing him to gasp and sputter. he was sure he looked wrecked in this moment, eyes stinging from the unshed tears and drool coating his chin, lips glistening with slick. he could still feel his cheeks burning. 

“good for nothing.” johnny muttered, bracing both his hands on the sides of kunhang's head to thrust in again, the younger squirming beneath him. “embarrased? you can't even make daddy cum on your own, dumb boy.” 

kunhang's eyes rolled back at the words, muffled pants quickening as johnny abused his mouth over and over, breaching his throat. his hands were frozen, hovering over johnny's thighs as his mind slowly became blank, the only thing running through his head being johnny, johnny, johnny. 

soon, the older's thrusts grew irregular, hips stuttering as more groans and gasps flew from johnny's mouth. “fuck, i'm gonna cum.” 

he braced himself for what was about to come, brows furrowed as he tried to keep his gaze on the older. it was so hard to sit still and be obedient when johnny was throatfucking him like this, hips bucking and pressing against kunhang's hot flushed face. 

“fuuck, kunhang..” johnny's hips stilled, dick pulsing as he cummed down the younger's throat, fingers carding through his hair repeatedly as he shallowly thrusted in and out. with the ropes of cum shooting down his throat, kunhang couldn't help but cough, the sounds muffled around johnny's cock as he attempted to keep it all down. he was squirming between johnny's thighs, begging to come off his cock until johnny was pulling out slowly. 

gasping deeply for air, kunhang's head dropped as he coughed repeatedly, gaze on the floor with wide, teary eyes. the hands that were once tight and tugging on his scalp were now playing with his hair soothingly. “breathe, breathe..” 

kunhang slumped forward, forehead pressed against johnny's thigh as he gathered the cum and saliva in his mouth, swallowing thickly. then, a warm presence was pressed against his side and licking the corner of his mouth, down his chin and under his jaw. kissing his cheek, ten praised him in mandarin while johnny knelt before them. 

“you did so well.” glancing to his side, ten was smiling at him, stroking his tear stained cheek. 

a bigger hand then joined, holding his chin and lifting his head up gently. “open your mouth.” johnny murmured. 

smiling slightly back at ten, kunhang opened his mouth, presenting all the cum he has swallowed with hooded lids, blushing deeply when johnny gave him a proud look.

“good boy, what do you say?” kunhang was a bit taken aback by the question, staring into johnny's eyes for a moment, but he was only met with those warm, soothing brown eyes that caused him to melt whenever he looked into them long enough, so he decided fuck it. 

kunhang rasped, “thank you, daddy..” 

johnny leaned forward and placed a soft kiss onto kunhang's wrecked lips, kunhang's lids fluttering shut at the sensation.

**Author's Note:**

> :DD


End file.
